


Won't you say yes? It'd mean the world if you did

by StarshineAndBooks



Series: Sweethearts, soulmates, and snarky remarks [2]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sappy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshineAndBooks/pseuds/StarshineAndBooks
Summary: A sweet Remilie proposal in my Sweethearts, soulmates, and snarky remaks series.Aka- Emilie and Remy reunite after college, and confirm that they're soulmates, and Emilie proposes.
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Sweethearts, soulmates, and snarky remarks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939225
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. In which they confirm that they are sappily in love

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write!

Emilie stares at the older of Remy’s younger sisters and a smile spreads across his face, “Bia?”

“Em! Hey!”

“Do you how do?”

“Oh, I’m just waitin’ on Virge to come back with the biscuits for dinner.”

“Fun!”

“Where are you and Rem goin’ tonight? D’ya know?” Bia asks, looking intrigued.

“The lake. But uh- I’m going to see if we’re soulmates! And even if we aren’t, I’m proposing tonight for real.”

“That’s great, I’m so happy for you too!”

“I heard Logan and Roman ended up being soulmates?” Emile smiles softly, “I’m glad it worked out, and they got together huh?”

“They did.” Bia brushes some of her dark hair away from her face, “And, even if you and Remy aren’t soulmates, which I doubt will be the case, y’all are so good together -like Ruby and Sapphire, or Keith and Lance! Or Lars and Sadie!- But Rem’ll say yes I’m almost positive.”

“Really think so huh B?”

“I know it.” Bia grins, “Can I see your soulmark?”

“Gee, sure.” Emilie holds his left hand to Bia.

His all of his thumb but the tip, and the first to fingers, and about half of his palm are black, as if he gripped something using only those fingers. Emilie hasn’t seen Remy’s soulmark yet, out of a mutual decision to wait until they were in person.

Bia gets a wide smile on her lips, “Oooh, it’s all comin’ together. Text me when you two swing by again, I’ll have something made, preferably an hour and a half of warnin’ or you’ll have to wait.”

“Thanks Bia.”

Emilie ponders the merits of asking his -hopefully!- Soon to be fiance’s little sister slash Emilie’s pseudo little sister about her soulmark, he is curious.

“Bia?” Anne calls, walking into the room, “Oh, he Em!”

“Hiya Anne!” Emilie smiles at the youngest of the Storm-Blacke siblings.

“I’m home,” Remy calls into the house as he returns, “Did anyone miss me?”

“Remy!” Anne squeals, turning around and rushing her older sister.

Bia smiles, walking towards Remy, Emilie in tow.

“Hey Rem, pronouns?” Bia asks.

“She her,” Remy smirks, “Now, is that little Bia?”

“I’m four years younger, and not much shorter, I’m not little.” Bia pouts.

“Uh huh.” Remy ruffles her sister’s hair before turning to Emilei, “Babes!”

“Hi Remy,” Emilie smiles gently, “You ready?”

“Always. Remy smiles, turning to his sisters, “Don’t burn the house down.”

“We won’t!”

“That’s Virge’s job not mine,” Bia laughs, “Have fun y’all!”

“Thanks, you too!” Emilie says, following Remy out of the house, shutting the door behind them.

Remy looks to Emilie, “So, what uh- What’s the plan?”

“A nice date and comparing marks. If that’s okay with you?”

“It doesn't matter to me, obviously I prefer you’re my soulmate, but babes, sometimes soulmates are platonic, and I love you always.”

“Oh Remy, I love you too!”

Remy smirks, looking to Emilie, “You flatter me Angel Cakes.”

Emilie squeaks, “Remy!”

She grins, “Yes?”

“You can’t just say things like that!”

“Why not Em?” Remy asks, looking to Emilie, all of her focus on her boyfriend.

Emiles shakes his head, laughing, “I just- you’ll make me catch fire like that!”

Remy snorts, shaking her head, “Wouldn’t want that.”

“I’d prefer it to not happen.”

A woman shoves between the two sweethearts, managing to knock Remy off the sidewalk and into traffic.

Emilie gasps, reaching out and managing to grab Remy’s wrist, pulling her back onto the sidewalk just in time to save her from a bick pick up truck.  
  
“You okay?” The person calls out the window as they finish their skid to a stop.

Remy turns, “Y-yeah! Thanks!”

The person in the truck pulls away, but Emilie just stands there holding his girlfriend’s wrist and staring up at her, eyes wide.

“Babe?” Remy says gently, putting her free hand against Emilie’s cheek, cradling his face gently, “What’s wrong?”

“I almost lost you- oh my god are you okay?!” Emilie is pressing closer, free hand moving to grip at Remy’s shoulder.

“Babe-”

Emilie lets go of Remy’s wrist, moving to press it against her hip, “You’re not hurt, right?! We’re close enough to your house, I could call there and get Bia, or the ambulance or-”

“Babe,” Remy says gently, “Hey, hey, I’m okay. Didn’t you feel it?”

“Feel what?”

“You touched directly over my soul mark, it tingled a little, I bet you there’s color on you’rs.”

“But-”

Remy grins, kissing the top of her boyfriend’s head, moving to show her left wrist, the mark all around it a splatter of coffee brown, and bubblegum pink, “I told you.”

Emilie stares at it, “What?”

“Look at your mark baby doll.”

Emilie slowly pulls his hand from her hip, eyes widening as she sees the previously black mark colored to match Remy’s, “I can’t believe it!”

“You better babes, you're stuck with me forever.” Remy smirks, moving the hand on Emilie’s cheek to tilt his head up.

“Thank goodness.” Emilie whispers.

Remy leans down, and just before her lips touch his someone ruins it.

“Remy! Not in the street!” Virgil calls, punching Remy’s arm.

Remy glares at Virgil, turning to face her little brother, “Virgil-”

“Yes brother dearest?” Virgil smirks.

“Sister right now.” Remy corrects.

“Oh shit- sorry Remy. Sister.” Virgil’s eyes are wide.

“It’s fine Virge. But you little twerp! Do you- I was going to kiss my boyfriend!”

“I know, it’s fun to bother you.” Virgil grins, “What are ya gonna do to stop me?”

“I’ll pay Bia to make a sour jar.”

“She won’t.”

“A broke med school student doubling classes won’t make a sour jar for money?”

“Nope!” Virgil grins, “She loves me too much. ALso that’s bad luck.”

“Fine, I’ll send baby pictures to that little boy toy of yours!”

“Virgil,” Emilie says gently, “Please?”

“Wha- fine. Fine. Only for my favorite older brother.”

“Thank you.” Emilie smiles.

“Use protection, Kay Rem?”

“Shut up, short stack.” Remy growls, glaring at her brother.

Virgil shrugs, “I’m off to go annoy the other sisters.”

Remy grumbles, but watches as Virgil walks away humming along to some song or other.

Emilie hums, “Hey.”

Remy turns back to face her amazingly perfect girlfriend, then she smirks, leaning in again to press their lips together softly, genting her loved one.

Emilie sighs softly against Remy’s lips, moving so both his arms are about her shoulder, stretching to his toes.

Remy pulls back laughing a little when Emilie chases her lips slightly, “Come on, I think we have a nice picnic?”

“Yes! We just have to swing by my apartment!”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Remy smirks, “We have a whole picnic and a night of fun.”

Emilie nods, “Come on the love.”

Remy does, a little sad at the loss of her boy’s arm’s about her shoulders, but she’s never minded walking slightly behind him. Especially with him in those nice pants, great view really.

Emilie leads Remy with linked pinkies, happy to lead his girlfriend anywhere she will let him. 


	2. In which Remy says yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy says yes and they're adoreable!

Remy lounges on the edge of the pond, one arm about Emilie’s shoulder and a beer in her free hand. She listens as Emile tells her all about the school and the locals at his college.

Emile leans his head on Remy’s shoulder, “And it’s so pretty you know?”

“I know.”

“But I miss you so much, this is the first time we’ve been together since highschool.”

“We’re here now though doll, We always reunite.” Remy kisses the crown of Emilie’s head, “Don’t we?”

Emilie nods, but hesitates a solid minute or two before he finally says, “But I don’t want to stay separated longer than I have to.”

“Oh angel cakes,” Remy coles gently, rubbing her hand up and down Emilie’s upper arm, “I know you don’t.

Emilie nods, pulling a box from the picnic basket, snuggling closer against Remy.

Remy swigs from her bottle, content in the moment.

“I love you Remy.”

“I love you too babes.” Remy grins, “Are you from France?”

“No?”

“Because Eiffel for you.” Remy’s smile grows as Emilie giggles prettily.

“HEy Rem?”

“Yeah Angel cakes?”

“We’ve been together a long time, right?” Emile pulls out of Remy’s arms, turning to face her.

Remy’s brows knit, “Well, yeah? I mean- you’re twenty three now, and I’m what-”

“Twenty two, turning twenty three in two weeks.”

“That!”

“I have a question for you, and no matter how you answer I understand, but uh…” Emilie takes a deep breath, “I love you so much, and I’ve been meaning to ask you for literal years, and-”

“Babes you’re shaking, are you okay?” Remy sets a hand against Emilie’s shoulder, hoping it grounds her love. 

“I’m fine I just- oh I had a speech and I memorized it and-”

“Babes?”

“Will you marry me?!” Emilie bursts suddenly, fumbling the box with two rings open, and managing to throw the whole thing into Remy’s lap.

Remy looks down at the rings, eyes a little wide, “Is this- did Bia or Virgil put you up to this?”

“What- NO! No, I’m so sorry! If you say no it’s-”

“Hold up angel cakes,” Remy says gently, “Of course I’ll marry you. I’ve been in love with you since Junior prom, you came and you told the jerk I’d been dating off and then took me instead of going with your other friends.”

“Really?” Emilie asks softly, “It took me a little longer, it was when we woke up in that hotel room, I was so scared I’d taken advantage of you-”

“You did, you made me watch Steven universe.” Remy smirks.

“But you smiled at me, and I just- golly!” Emilie giggles.

Remy looks at the two rings, trying to figure out which one is for him. They’re both a silver color -white gold actually- and have a small set of celtic knots in the middle of the band all around it. She grabs the that is smaller, she has thinner fingers after all and slips it on, smiling with a startled laugh.

“IS it- do you like it?” Emilie asks softly.

“It’s perfect Angel,” Remy smirks, “It fits me perfectly. How’d you know?”

“You and Bia and Anne share your jewelry, swapping rings, you and Bia have the same ring size, I borrowed her hand for a bit.”

“God you’re smart,” Remy lunges forward, dragging Emilie into her lap, kissing her fiercely, because what else could she do but kiss her perfect, wonderful, lovely man?

Emilie shudders and his arms lace tightly about Remy’s shoulders, he’s the first to pull back for breath, “I thought- I was thinking we’d keep these rings as wedding bands too? Because getting a second set makes it seem like these rings are temporary- and We aren’t.”

Remy kisses the tip of Emilie’s nose, setting their foreheads together, “Oh angel cakes, I don’t even need a ring, whatever you want baby.”

“Thank you. Oh thank you!” Emilie says.

Remy takes one arm away from Emilie’s waist, reaching between their legs and pulling his ring out and smirking, “You want to put yours on too? Or..?”

Emilie laughs, “Oh goodness, I’d forgotten!”

Emilie moves, shifting so he’s a little further back on Remy’s lap, one hand presented to his boyfriend- fiancee. Emilie’s engaged to his partner who he loves so, so much.

Remy smirks, slipping the ring onto Emilie’s finger, “Thanks Angel.”

“I love you Remy.”

“I love you too, babes.”

Emilie laughs, kissing Remy’s cheek, “Thank you for saying yes.”

“Aw babes, you’re my whole world!”

Emilie giggles, flushing, shifting to press more firmly against Remy to cuddle her better.

Remy just holds Emilie close, content to curl together as the sun sets, reflecting on the pond in front of them.

“Rem?”

“Yeah Angel cakes?”

“What’d’ya think of children?”

“Depends on the kid and who’s the parent. I dunno. Why babes?”

“I- Would you ever want kids?”

Remy’s brows knit, then he sighs, “I- I dunno. I’m not against them, but- I guess I’m just scared I’ll turn into my sperm donor. He- He was real bad, y’know?”

“Oh Remy, I know. I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you think of him-”

“Oh Angel, It’s okay. You didn’t know, and I’m better now than I was years ago.”

“I know, but I’m still sorry.”

“He did worse to my little siblings than he did to me.” Remy shrugs, “Now let’s not think about that ass hole. How many kids d’ya want angel cakes, as many as you want.”

“I don’t really know… It’s kinda silly but when I first started crushing on you I had this whole plan for our life and-” Emilie laughs, “It’s silly.”

“Oh Yeah?”

“Well yeah.”

“Tell me your plan then Angel cakes, you know I’d get you all the stars and planets if you wanted.” Remy says gently, looking over her sunglasses and into Emilie’s eyes.

Emilie turns a shade darker, “Oh- you!”

“Me?”

“Yes you! 

Remy grins.

“But I had this dream- We’d buy a big house with one guest bedroom left, and we’d have three kids, and a white picket fence, and a German shepherd, maybe a blood hound too. Ooh! And a Siamese cat, and We’d have a big yard, and maybe a nice creek in the back.”

Remy laughs softly, “Oh Angel cakes, d’ya still want that?”

“I mean, yeah but-”

“We’ll make it happen. Tell me, d’ya have names for the animals or kids?”

“Yes?”

“Mind sharing then?”

“No! I thought maybe two girls and one boy, we could name them Silena May, Catherine Anne, and Jason Berry.”

“I like it.” Remy says gently, “But Are those first and middle names? Or two first names? I’m good with both.”

“I- two first names?”

“Yeah, That’s a thing y’know?”

“Is that why your mom’s called Delilah May?”

“Anne has two first names too, y’know?”

“I didn’t!”

“Yeah, Anne Winifred,” Remy giggles, “Though she prefers Winnifred as a middle name.”

“Oh my!”

“Bia’s just Bianca though.”

“Is that what Bia stands for?”

“She stands for freedom and punching jerks too, but yeah.” Remy grins.

“Did you hear about Callie and Jax showing up to church with black eyes and bruises yesterday?” Emilie asks, “They looked bad, what happened, do you know?”

“Of course I do, It was my menaces that caused it.”

“What?”

“Yeah. Bia went and got into a fight with them, then Virgil got involved because they called you and Anne something unkind.”

“What’d they say to make Virgil get involved?”

“I don’t think you wanna hear it sugar,”

“Rem please?”

Remy sighs, “Well Bia and Virgil refused to tell me exact words, but Callie and Jax were implyin’ that you ‘n Anne were gonna marry yer cousins alla cause you hung out round us or were related to us ‘nd I- Oh!”

“Honey, you’re upset, it’s okay.”

“But-”

“I’m not marrying any cousin of mine, just you And It’s not just you, It’s the amazing, talented, beautiful, strong, independent person I love.” Emilie soothes, “And I doubt they’ll be running their mouths again if that bruised jaw Callie had is any indicator.”

“The germanshepherd, can we name her Marciline?”

“Only if we name the bloodhound Prince Bubblegum.”

“The cat should be Stripes.”

“Stripes?”

“Yes.”

“Where would you want to live?”

“Oh, Em, anywhere you are.”

“Why-”

“We could move back to my family’s home, it’s kinda in the middle of nowhere but it’s got a really good school district! And we have a creek on the family plot, and if we fixed it up, we could take my great aunt’s house, it’s five bedrooms, already has electrical and running water.”

“I’d love that.”

“We can discuss more later, I just want to hold you.”

“That works, I just want to be held.”

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ring refrence-\  
> https://www.irishshop.com/irish-wedding-ring-mens-celtic-knot-gold-irish-wedding-band-en.html


End file.
